Ice Leviathans
The Ice Leviathans are sinister pack-hunters, crawling the uppermost rings of Purgatory, or the very lowest ring, the 11th ring. These Rahi-like monstrosities are often used to guard Demons. Physiology Appearance Ice Leviathans are hunch backed creatures, a little taller than a Turaga, and are usually shades of black and gunmetal grey and light blue, or white and light blue in the case of the Alpha. They are usually lithe, and rarely bulky. They usually have slugs on their backs and claws on their hands, the thin blades deadly sharp. The Alpha has actual hands. Tools Ice Leviathans all have a compound similar to liquid nitrogen, which they secrete through their mouth or blades, which can freeze their foes. They can also spit out a poison, which is usually mixed with the nitrogen like formula, but the Alpha can do one or the other (a sign of superiority). The Ice Leviathan blades, which are melded to their hands, (the Alpha's blades can shrink), work very similar to a Mask of Scavenging, feeding energy from deceased corpses. Physical Prowess The Ice Leviathans are the opposite of Hellfire Leviathans. They are quick and agile, able to run at speeds rivaling that of a noble Kakama, or for the alpha, a Great Kakama! Ice Leviathans are much smarter than most rahi, with the Alpha's, Beta's and Omega's having a semi-sentience. They are leagues smarter than a Hellfire Leviathan, but to compensate, they have rather sucky durability, which is not too much of a problem as they can usually dodge. Ice Leviathans are blind, instead relying on an incredible sense of smell, which works like an eye sight and smell. They can track via a scent all across Purgatory even, the pack is relentless. They have okay hearing, but their sense of smell is so extreme that fragrances can hurt them. Powers The Ice Leviathans can create ice, and the temperature drops near them. They are commonly pets of Ancients, Elder Daimons, such as Azazel, Lilith or even Sammael. They however guard them as well as being pets, a weird thought. They can absorb power from dead corpses, which they usually maul to death. They are also immortal, and cannot be killed. Behavior The Ice Leviathans are very social, and have their own society of sorts. They hunt in the upper rings of Purgatory, or in the lowest ring, the 11th. The Ice Leviathans typically hunt and live in packs, and said packs often join to hunt especially juicy morsels. Ice Leviathans do not truly war with one another, but occasionally Alpha's will but heads. They are patient and calm, and patiently wait. The Ice Leviathans usually send one of their members to engage the foes, and if they defeat them, are allowed to feast upon them (although Ice Leviathans often share with one another), and if they lose, the entire pack springs out from the snowbanks and savagely assaults the foe, using their liquid nitrogen to bring them down, and biting, scratching and clawing the foe to death. The Alpha's of the Ice Leviathans are known by their white armor, hands and they have barbs on their ankles. They lead over their respective packs, with the Beta as their mates, and the Omega as their lieutenant. They also have more legs than usual, to drill away. The Beta's are distinguishable by the tails they have, which are used to clamp onto their mates, and the fact that they have large wings. Omega's are distinguished by the golden trim to their armoring, and they have flippers to swim gracefully. All three, Alpha, Beta and Omega rule over subsections of the pack, but they all obey the Alpha. Gallery Ice Leviathan 1.jpeg Ice Leviathan 2.jpeg Ice Leviathan 3.jpeg Ice Leviathan 4.jpeg History Ancient creatures of old, they predate not only the Hellfire Leviathans, but even some of the Ancients such as Abraxas they are older than, but even Lilith and Azazel is older than they. Not much is known of them, except that Lady Hecate despises them, and Hades uses some of them as his Hellhounds, the greatest of them all, the 3 headed King of ALL Leviathans being his watcher, Cerberus, and Cerberus' mother, father and two headed brother Othrus, all being part of the pack. The Ice Leviathans regularly stalk their prey, but the only recorded incident of them is when all of the packs united and fled to the mortal plane, spilling out in groves, causing panic and frenzy. It took the might of all the Ancients and Elder Daimons, as well as Archangels to send the Leviathans, which followed their icy brethren, back to Purgatory. Ever since, the types of Leviathans had been divided. Until now. With their kin, the Hellfire Leviathans, flocking in groves to the Queen of Spite, so too did they, reluctantly, beginning to reserve the Ancients, such as Astaroth, Naamah, Lilith and Azazel.